Hot
by MyLittleFairyTale
Summary: A songfic based on Avril Lavigne's song Hot. A bit fluffy. My first fic, so please review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any characters.I Also don't own Avril Lavigne songs.  
**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic published and English is not my first language. Any review would be great! Hope you like it.**

**Hot**

Ziva was late. Again. And that did two days this week. Gibbs was gonna kill her. She run through the stairs of her building and the street until she reach her car. Once inside, she turn on the radio and the engine. The station was playing some pop song, one Ziva couldn't recognize, but she didn't have time to change the station. Hell, she hadn't put that station in her life, Tony did yesterday when she took him home because his car broke down. When she was almost there, it started raining.

- Perfect, now raining, what more? – Ziva said. In this moment, the voice of Avril Lavigne filled the small car.

_Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud  
_

- Oh yes, I wish I could do that- Ziva think

_  
Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
_

_You're so good to me baby, baby  
_

- Ok, Where the hell this song is coming from? – Ziva said out loud. - It says all the things I want to do but I can't!! - She scream.

What she didn't realize was that she wasn't the only one running late. Tony was parking beside her car and was looking at her wondering what was happening. When she heard her scream, he climbed into the passenger seat with his gun on his hand.

- Ziva what's wrong?? – Tony said alarmed.

- Ziva didn't answer, looking at him with an odd face. But the song didn't shut up and follow singing.

_  
I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
_

While both were hearing the lyrics, both were having different thoughs. Ziva was looking somewhere but him, because she couldn't look at him in the eye right now. If he'd see her, he would now that she loved him. Tony, on the other hand, was having mixed thoughts. Did he loved her?Did she love him back? Should he tried something? What about number 12? Was he imagining things? Yeah, must be that. That stupid song was making him think impossible things like her loving him, but why did he care? Oh god, I think I love Ziva, oh my…

Tony was starting to hyperventilate and Ziva realize

- Tony, are you alright? – Ziva asked, worried. Tony turned around slowly and looked at her. Right now, they were looking into each other eyes, both lost in themselves, while the song continued playing.

_  
Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah  
_

- Tony, we should go…- Ziva whisper, still looking into his eyes, and both leaning closer by the second.

- Ziva… - Tony said, while starting to kiss her gently and slowly, until she respond and he kiss was more powerful and he put his hand in her hair, and she put her hand in his chest, while kissing furiously. When air becomes necessary, they pull apart.

- Have dinner with me – Tony said – And we will end this

- End this? Am I another one-night stand that you have and then end of the story? – Ziva said angry

- What?no no Ziva, no way. I don't wanna end this anytime soon. In fact, I don't want to leave this car ever. I should have said continue, no end. And no, I never though off like a one-night stand. You're way too good for that – Tony said truthfully.

Hearing this, Ziva lean close and kiss him briefly.

- Ok, we will continue this soon . Right now, we should go. We are terrible late

- Shit – Tony said and leave almost running, leaving her behind.

- Already leaving me? That's not good for you DiNozzo… - Ziva joked, running and passing him. – I get to arrive first!! So Gibbs can't get suspicious, of course – Ziva said laughing while closing the elevator door.

- Of course…- Tony laugh

_  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
_

_You're so good_

Review pleaseeee!!


End file.
